An IC card has a data processing function and an information storage region in a body and so provides a high concealment performance. In recent years, by mounting the IC card in a portable terminal such as a cellular phone or PDA or embedding an IC chip having an IC card function in the portable terminal, the function of the portable terminal has been extended.
Further, as described in the following Patent Reference 1, portable terminals also emerge in which as the IC card, a non-contact IC card having a non-contact communication function for an external R/W is mounted or a non-contact IC card chip is embedded. In this specification, these portable terminals are referred to as non-contact IC incorporated portable terminals.
Where a card appli for electronic cash banking has been installed in the non-contact IC mounted in the portable terminal, by shading a POS terminal serving as the external R/W with the portable terminal, it is possible to pay a commodity buying charge using the electronic cash. At this time, a paying history and balance data are recorded in the data storage region of the non-contact IC. Further, where a card appli for a commuter ticket has been installed in the non-contact IC, by shading a ticket gate machine serving as the external R/W with the portable terminal, a person can pass through the ticket gate machine.
In the non-contact IC incorporated portable terminal, as described in the Patent Reference 1, the processing performed between the external R/W and the non-contact IC and the processing the non-contact IC and the portable terminal can be connected with each other. For example, when the banking processing of electronic cash is performed between the non-contact IC and the POS terminal, the portable terminal can perform the processing of acquiring the balance information from the non-contact IC to display the balance on the display screen of the portable terminal. In this way, three parties of the external R/W, non-contact IC and portable terminal can perform collaborated processing. This is called a trilateral communicating function or a trilateral collaborating function.
The non-contact IC can store a plurality of card appli's within a permissible range in the storage space. The external R/W specifies the card appli to be launched for the non-contact IC having entered its communication zone and the non-contact IC launches the card appli specified. Thus, non-contact communication processing for enjoying the service by the external R/W is started. In this case, it should be noted that if the non-contact IC does not have the card appli specified, it cannot enjoy the service by the external R/W.
The following Patent Reference 2 discloses a method for installing a new card appli in the IC card mounted in the portable terminal.
This method is executed using an IC card incorporating an IC card chip and a large capacity memory card chip. When a card holder makes launching processing for a card appli getting request, the portable terminal acquires the requested card appli from an IC card program issuing/managing server. If there is a necessary free space in the storage region of the IC card chip, the card appli is stored in the IC card chip. If there is no necessary free space, one or plural card appli's selected by the card holder is moved to the memory card chip and removed from the IC card chip. Thus, after the necessary free space is ensured in the IC card chip, the new card appli is stored in the IC card chip.
In this case, if the information stored by the card appli removed (e.g. banking history and balance data) must be saved, this information is taken out from the IC card chip and stored in the memory card chip.
The card appli moved from the memory card chip, when the card holder selects its use, is stored in the IC card chip again and used.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2003-60748    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2004-110320